The invention relates to a filling stand for pouring molten metal from a tiltable metallurgical vessel into a metallurgical ladle, in particular for pouring molten pig iron from a pig iron mixer into a transporting ladle. In such an arrangement the metallurgical ladle is surrounded by a casing to which at least one exhaust conduit is connected and in whose upper part a pour-in opening for the molten metal is arranged below an outlet of the tiltable vessel.
A filling stand of this kind is known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,056,261. The ladle to be filled with pig iron in this filling stand, is placed on a ladle carriage which is displaceable in a pit below the floor. On one end thereof, the top of the pit is closed by a stationary cover defining a pour-in opening. By means of the ladle carriage the ladle is movable to a position below the pour-in opening, and the side of the pit is closeable by a shield mounted on the ladle carriage. Exhaust conduits for exhausting the smoke forming during the pouring of the molten metal, run into this pit. A tight sealing of the pit by means of the shield mounted on the ladle carriage is difficult to achieve, so secondary air has to be sucked through the gaps in the seal, which air has to be exhausted from the pit together with the smoke forming therein. Since the metal jet emerging from the tiltable metallurgical vessel changes its position in dependence on the position of the spout of the tiltable vessel, a further disadvantage of this known filling stand is to be seen in the fact that the pour-in opening has to be very large in order to let the metal jet through, both while the tiltable metallurgical vessel is full and also when it is almost empty. Due to this large pour-in opening additional large amounts of secondary air are sucked in, which air has to be exhausted together with the smoke. Consequently, with this known plant, the exhaust system has to be designed substantially larger and stronger than would be necessary for capturing only the smoke amounts forming during the pouring procedure.